


Witchfeather

by Whatever21ism



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Avians, Birds, Familiars, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Shapeshifting, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, Witches, familiar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatever21ism/pseuds/Whatever21ism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux is a new witch trying to establish himself in a new town. One day he goes out seeking a familiar, particularly a cat, somehow instead he ends up with a raven who is much more than they appear to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Witchfeather AU started out as an question I sent to kylocatastrophe.tumblr.com. It has quickly taken over my life because I love magical beings.

Finding a domestic familiar was no easy task, but the reward of a spiritual connection to the animal world and assistance in casting spells was enough for Hux to begin the process of seeking one out. 

As a new witch he had zero experience with this process, and with his previous mentor far away he was no longer an apprentice, but a full fledged-albeit young- witch ready to eek out an existence in a new town. The morning he decided to begin seeking his new familiar he had already planned what he had wanted. He always did. He envisioned a small orange female cat. Her private name would be Millicent and she would be a perfect companion and assistant to his magic. He smiled to himself as he meditated on this on his cottage floor. Perhaps his mentor would have chastised him, after all, a familiar is supposed to find you, but he couldn’t help himself. Hux had always envisioned what he wanted for his future self, and more often than not his visions permeated into reality. 

He left his warm cottage insulated by moss and other vegetation and drew a long breath in as the brisk morning air outside hit his face. He felt for his wand by his side and shut the door, a quick wave of his hand locking it from the outside. 

He lived outside of the main town in the forest in a tucked away cottage once owned by a previous ruling Lord of the town. Once when there wasn’t peace, and guards needed to be stationed in the outskirts of the populated area to protect against invasion. That was many years ago however. When Hux found it, it was simply an abandoned crumbling outpost. With permission from the new Lord, and a bit of magic, he had fixed it into a fine dwelling for himself. 

He let his feet take him towards the farmland. Farmland usually meant field mice, which in turn meant cats. He imagined the connection he would have with his new familiar, and the companionship she would bring. Although most witches lived a solitary life unless they were in a coven or mentor-apprentice situation, Hux had found it all a bit lonely since moving here. Granted he had townspeople coming to him for help, but it was not the same as having another living creature in your home. Someone or something to talk to late at night when thoughts rolled through the brain, even if they couldn’t respond, they could at least hear him. 

His thoughts were snapped back to reality when he heard a familiar, albeit, distressing squawk from a bird in the distance. He had already managed to reach the edge of the farmland, and by a fence post a large black mass seemed to struggling on the ground, kicking up dust and cawing. 

Hux approached the distressed bird, which he could now see was a raven, and focused on it. When the raven saw him it stopped moving, still making pitiful sounds. Barbed wire from the fence post had wrapped around its small leg and mangled it badly. The poor creature was caught and unable to free itself. It also seemed to have sustained other injuries as well, as its wing wouldn’t quite sit at its side. He also realized that this raven must have belonged to someone, or at least another witch because it had a deep red jewel resting on its chest. He crouched down and put his hand out, trying to get the raven used to his presence before attempting to help him. Unsurprisingly the raven struggled and tried in vain to move away from him, large squawks and pitiful clicks thrown at him, warning him not to touch him. Luckily Hux was wearing his gloves and grabbed the raven best he could. The bird was large and had a lot of strength, but he was able to unwrap the barbed wire from his leg, despite the bird’s attempts to free himself and peck him. 

Once free, the raven attempted flight, only to squawk out in pain when he tried to move his broken wing. Hux bit his lip, this raven had to belong to someone, and whoever it was probably missed it. He scooped the raven up in his arms, and this time the raven did not struggle to remain untouched. It only let out a resigned click as Hux held it gently against his chest. He walked back towards his cottage, surprised at how warm the raven felt pressed against his chest. 

“Once you’re fixed up, we’ll find your owner…or witch?” Hux said aloud, looking down at the raven. The creature had completely given up any form of resistance, probably due to exhaustion, and remained placid in Hux’s arms. The raven did not respond to Hux’s comments. 

 

Once back in the cottage Hux laid down a cloth, and then laid the raven onto his altar. He removed his gloves and began tearing a small piece of gauze from his roll. He pressed the broken wing against the raven’s body, and wrapped the gauze completely around its body, tying it off and making sure it wasn’t too tight. He then inspected his cut legs. The raven let out a high-pitched noise when Hux touched the wounds, and Hux drew his hands away. He instead grabbed a glass jar containing a salve he had made from beeswax and various healing herbs. He took a bit more gauze and spread the salve on it, and then wrapped it around the bird’s legs. The raven struggled, but through its exhaustion it was a bit of a pitiful attempt. Hux inspected him for any more wounds but found that besides a bit of malnourishment, that was it. He laid out a soft towel for the raven to rest on, and provided it with a shallow bowl of water, as well as some dried insects that would have been used in a medicine later. The raven inspected the insects, tilting its head back and forth before looking up at Hux. The creature let out a soft croak, and Hux looked over at it. 

“You’re welcome.” He replied, walking over to his bucket of water and washing his hands. He sat down at his desk and stared out the small window of the cottage, its glass had bubbled and warped throughout the years, distorting the figures and colors outside. He sat there still for quite some time before looking over at the raven who had eaten the entire dish of insects and sipped at least half of the water. He sighed and shook his head; he supposed he wasn’t going to get his feline familiar anytime soon now, it took 2-4 weeks for a bird’s wing to heal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to find answers about Hux's new animal friend seem more difficult than he thought.

3 days had passed since Hux first took in the injured raven. Hux watched it hop around on the floor making a distinct click-clack as his talons hit the wood. While the raven was amusing itself he read from one of his many tomes; he was trying to find the significance of the jewel around the bird’s neck. It was really more like an amulet he decided. 

“You seem to be feeling better.” Hux looked up from the tome when he hit another dead end in his research. The raven lifted and tilted its head at Hux, letting out a caw. 

“I’ll take that as an agreement.” He closed the cover and lugged the tome back to the bottom of the bookshelf. He perused his many pieces of literature before grabbing one he had on connecting with animals. This was a smaller leather bound book that fit much easier in Hux’s small, slim hands. The raven hopped along the floor, following him back to his desk and looking up at him expectantly. 

“Oh so you want up now? I put you down here no more than 15 minutes ago.” Hux frowned, but put both hands low enough to that the raven could hop onto them. Hux lifted him up and brought him to the surface of the desk where the raven inspected the leather-bound book with a peck and then lost interest, instead picking beneath its unbroken wing. 

“I suppose I should give you a name. A temporary one at least.” Hux rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched the raven prune itself. Hux thought for a moment, shutting his eyes and trying to meditate upon a name to suit the bird before him. Surprisingly a name came quickly enough, Kylo. A victorious prince. 

“Ky…lo. Kylo.” Hux said aloud, the raven stopped its grooming and looked over at Hux. 

“Kylo, it just came to mind, do you like it? It means victorious prince I think…” Hux vaguely wished that the name hadn’t come to mind because this creature was secretly a cursed prince who needed a kiss. 

“Kylo” The raven replied in the harsh way that ravens imitate human speech. 

“Oh! I take it you like it then.” Hux smiled, he knew crows and ravens could say human words, but he hadn’t expected this one to pick up things so quickly. 

“Kylo Kylo Kylo” The raven croaked, hopping up and down. Hux found himself letting out a chuckle and pet Kylo on top its head. The raven nuzzled into his hand, closing its eyes slowly. 

“I suppose its kind of rude of me, 3 days and you don’t even know my name…” Hux frowned, taking his hand back and folding it into his other one. He leaned close to Kylo and lowered his voice to a whisper before speaking. 

“My name is Armitage Hux. I go by Hux. I don’t much like my first name.” He said in a low voice. “Hux.” He repeated once more, drawing away from Kylo. The bird let out a caw but did not attempt to repeat Armitage or Hux. Hux was secretly a bit disappointed. Perhaps the “x” sound was too difficult for the bird to mimic? 

Hux leaned back into his chair, picking up the book and began reading once more. Questions about Kylo whirled in his mind; where Kylo came from, what the amulet was for, and how the raven had wound up so injured. Kylo seemed nonplussed by the furrowed brows on Hux’s face. The bird was sitting now, head tucked into its chest and eyes closed, not quite asleep though. Hux refocused back onto the book in his hands and began reading about how to connect with the animal. 

Hux read over the instructions multiple times and nodded to himself. He had to reach out with his mind and soul. Fair enough. Hux had done this before, but with his mentor. Doing this with an animal was different, or at least it felt different. He scooped Kylo in both of his hands and looked into the deep black eyes of the injured bird. Hux sighed and closed his eyes, reciting the words the book had told him to think in his mind. 

A bridge was slowly being built, it was dark and not well lit like the bridge him and his mentor had made. He couldn’t see Kylo on the other side of it either. Hux walked towards the other end, only to come to a glistening red wall at the other end of the bridge. Hux frowned both in his mind and in his physical body. He reached out, attempting to touch the wall, but was caught off guard by a searing heat that caused his concentration to break. He drew his hands away from the hotness, letting out a high-pitched yelp. Kylo was now flapping his free wing and squawking loudly at Hux. Kylo had lost a few feathers in the struggle and Hux looked at his hands, which still felt like they were on fire, but there were no marks. He looked back up at his desk and saw that Kylo had knocked over an inkwell onto the leather-bound book. 

“Dammit!” Hux yelled, pulling the book away quickly. The instructions were completely covered. He swallowed hard when he saw that Kylo was now in the corner of his desk, looking pitiful and smaller than it really was. He sighed and rubbed his face, setting the book with the ruined pages down and tidying up his desk. 

“Hey, I’m sorry…are you alright?” Hux said to Kylo, a pain in his gut from frightening the creature. “I just wanted answers, I didn’t expect that to happen.” He admitted, eyes focusing on the amulet again. He realized quickly that the jewel in it was the same color as the wall he had encountered. 

“Your previous owner must have a lot of secrets to keep, if that amulet is to keep other witches out of your mind.” Hux bit his lip, examining the feathers that had come off of Kylo in the struggle. Kylo let out a croak, trying its best to fix its feathers. Hux nodded and looked at the new ink stain on his previously spotless desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux goes into town and receives a letter from his mentor. Odd. Witches don't use the postal service.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reference in this chapter to one of my favorite horror movies. If you get it, tell me the reference and the movie and I'll draw you a picture of Hux and Kylo.

“I need to go into town and deliver some remedies and take more orders.” Hux looked over at Kylo. The bird didn’t really seem to take notice until Hux swung a leather bag around his shoulder and moved towards the door. Kylo stood up and cawed at Hux who paused and looked back at him. 

“What? Your wing is broken you can’t come with me.” He frowned, still staring at the bird. Kylo continued cawing at him until Hux moved away from the door and towards Kylo. The bird relaxed when Hux’s hand pet the top of its head and quieted. 

“I have to go…I’d put you on my shoulder but if you fell you wouldn’t be able to catch yourself with your wings.” Hux gestured to the cloth wrapped around Kylo’s body, holding the broken wing snugly against it. 

“Be good, okay?” Hux moved away again, but this time Kylo did not caw. The raven merely watched as Hux adjusted his hat and left the cottage, lock clicking in place as Hux ran a hand over it. 

 

The walk into town wasn’t too far, and Hux enjoyed the briskness of the air as it hit his face, washing away the warmth but also the stagnation from being inside for so long. He hadn’t had a good walk since taking Kylo in, and his body appreciated the movement. 

When the town came into view through the morning fog, Hux slowed his pace to match the gait of townspeople. Shops were already opened and men and women were already haggling. His eyes closed as he took in the scent of fresh baked bread, cheese, and other aromatic goods that he couldn’t make inside the cottage. His mouth watered at buns filled with cooked meat and vegetables were steamed up and sold from a cart. If someone tipped him for his deliveries he would buy two. One for him, and one for Kylo. 

The first house he approached was small but full of movement inside. He rapped twice on the wooden door and awaited a response, pulling out a wrapped package from his leather bag. 

A middle-aged woman with a dirty apron opened and the door and her eyes lit up upon seeing Hux. 

“Thank the stars! My headaches have only worsened over the past few days. I thought I would pass out the other day!” She sighed. 

“This should help reduce your pain, ma’am.” Hux nodded. The woman left to retrieve the payment, leaving the door open. Hux remained outside. Inside two young men, most likely her sons were discussing something heated at the table. 

“They’re just a bunch of criminals.” One scoffed. The other brother held the newspaper up to his face and waved it. 

“All it takes is the smallest crack, it starts with petty criminals and the next thing you know there is a mob at the king’s gates!” The other passionately retorted. Hux didn’t usually pay much attention to the politics of the realm, they almost never had an effect on witches like Hux who lived on the edge of towns and kept to themselves for the most part. He smiled softy though at how worked up they were getting. When the woman came back she deposited 5 gold coins into Hux’s palm and wished him well. He received a silver coin as a tip. Hux pocketed the money into one of his satchels and continued on his way. 

“Hey!” A voice came across the road. Hux looked up and saw a mail carrier. “Are you the witch that just moved to the outskirts of town?” He continued. 

“I am that very witch.” Hux replied, smiling and walking over to him. The mail carrier dug into his bag and pulled out a letter addressed to Hux. Hux took it in his hands and looked surprised briefly. 

“You saved me quite the trip from walking all the way out there.” He laughed. Hux laughed too, but his face gave way to confusion. 

“…Thank you.” Hux finally looked up, putting the letter away. The mail carrier nodded and continued on to the rest of his houses. He bit his lip and felt the letter underneath his bag. It was from his mentor, but it concerned him because they were both witches. Why would he send him a traditional letter when he could just burn the letter, or send the message through a dream? Even a pigeon, owl, or…. raven would have worked. Hux tried to shake these questions aside and continue on his deliveries. They went well, and he received some new orders. Since he was tipped he decided to keep the promise to himself and buy the steamed buns, despite the weird circumstances of the letter effectively killing his appetite. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, gotta cut down on calling up spirits, yeah?” The bun vendor joked, putting the buns into newspaper and wrapping them up tightly. Hux smiled, even though he didn’t do that, and placed he buns into his now empty leather bag.

“Yeah…” he trailed off, looking ahead towards the edge of he city where the forest was. He wasn’t in the mood to correct him. Hux thanked the vendor and set off again, back towards his cottage. 

Along the way the smell of the bun finally got to him, and his hands rummaged into the bag, past the odd letter and around one of the wrapped buns. He opened it, sinking his teeth into the soft and chewy dough. The savory flavor of the meat quickly hit him and he finished it slowly, trying to enjoy every bite. He hoped Kylo would like his when he got back. 

 

When Hux approached the cottage he could already here Kylo cawing inside. He also heard the distinct crash of glass. The sound immediately alerted Hux and he grabbed his wand from his side and flung the door open with his other. He had a wide stance and equally wide eyes, ready to take on any intruder. 

His shoulders quickly fell when he realized it was just Kylo. The raven had made a huge mess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Kylo is naughty, we still love him, aye.

Broken glass and pieces of paper littered the cottage’s floor. Potions that had been knocked over soaked into the floorboards or even eroded at them. Hux’s desk was in complete disarray, and black feathers seemed to everywhere. Hux’s eyes, which were now looking very harsh, focused in on Kylo. The raven seemed to shrink, stepping slowly away from the center of the room. 

“Hux” The bird squawked, head pushed and buried into its body, feathers around its face a vain attempt to protect itself from the soon to be oncoming anger from Hux. 

“Oh. So now you know my name?” Hux walked in, slamming the door without touching it. “What exactly were you doing?” He scowled, hanging the bag up on his coat rack and taking his hat off. Kylo hopped near Hux, jumping onto Hux’s foot and rubbing its head against Hux’s ankle. 

“Hux” Kylo repeated in its gravely voice. Hux shook his foot, effectively throwing the raven away from him. Kylo let out a caw but Hux ignored him, instead pulling out his wand. 

He pointed to his broom and dustpan, animating the objects to begin cleaning his poor cottage, Kylo let out a pathetic sound and Hux turned around briefly to stare. 

“If I were you, I’d be quiet. I’m mad at you.” He let out a harsh exhale. The broom and dustpan worked autonomously but he needed to sort through the papers Kylo had pulled out from his books himself. Hux waved his hand to bring the potion bottles off of the floor and began picking up all the papers he could find. 

Kylo watched Hux work and tilted its head, letting out a soft caw. Hux’s body seemed to tense upon hearing it, and Kylo stopped making noises. 

“This is what I get for letting you into my home.” Hux grumbled, straightening out the desk. 

 

After cleaning everything up with a mix of magic and elbow grease, Hux sank into his chair, feeling exhausted. Kylo hadn’t moved from out underneath a stool, still looking guilty. Hux closed his eyes, trying to meditate. He had grown attached to Kylo, no doubt, but what good was an animal that could never be left alone? 

“I wish you could tell me why you did that.” Hux said aloud, not opening his eyes or moving at all towards Kylo’s direction. Kylo slowly walked out from underneath the stool, its talons clicking distinctly on the wood floor. Kylo walked all the way over to the bookcase, and let out a caw. Hux finally opened his eyes and looked over at Kylo. 

Kylo spread out his good wing, and then used its talons to climb onto the bookshelf, attempting to fly as the book Kylo had latched onto fell from the bookshelf. 

“...Really. You were trying to fly with one wing and ended up destroying the place?” 

“Kylo.” The raven replied, slowly standing back up. 

“Kylo indeed. You’re a damn idiot. You know that?” Hux waved a hand to put the book back, and then folded his arms. “To think I bought you a bun, too. You’re not getting it today.” He finally stood up and walked over to his bag, pulling out both the wrapped bun and the letter. Kylo followed him, hopping quickly on the floor, attempting to beg for the snack. 

“No!” Hux raised his voice, causing Kylo to stop. “Begging isn’t cute.” He scolded, putting the bun instead in his ice chest. Kylo croaked, and went back under the stool. Hux looked at the letter now, turning it over in his hands. He placed the letter back down on the desk and shook his head. No, not right now. He knew that there had to be bad news in this letter, and if he read it now while angry with Kylo, it would be too difficult to remain calm and keep the positive energy necessary for white magic. Part of this thought irritated him further. Although he had received praise from his mentor for his potential and ability to remain collected before leaving, he still wished that he had the same mental capabilities as his mentor to constantly remain calm under any situation. 

He set the letter down on the desk and stood up, taking the bucket and shovel with him as he went outside. He had to bury the glass to ensure no animals would step on it. When that was done he went to his water pump, rinsed it, and began the process of drawing a bath. 

Kylo watched with interest as Hux filled the tub inside the cottage with water. This was a somewhat slow process, but he only had one bucket. At least he didn’t have to boil the water on stovetop like non-magic users. Once the tub was filled to his liking he pointed his wand at the tub. 

“Today has caused me stress.   
So now I will undress.   
Wash away today’s toil.   
And let this water boil.” 

The bathwater quickly began to bubble; steam rising up and making the entire cottage feel warmer. While he waited for it to cool down he added lavender, honey, and some tea to his bath, mixing it in with his hand. The scent filled his nostrils and he let out a soft breath. Kylo had become intrigued and left its spot from underneath the stool. The bird watched as Hux ritualistically removed his clothes, folding them neatly and placing everything off to the side. Hux dipped his foot in, and then full stepped in. He sat down, feeling the hot water wrap around his muscles and undo the tension of his body. Kylo had managed to jump up onto the ledge of the tub, watching Hux and tilting its head. 

“Please don’t fall in.” Hux looked over at the raven. Kylo side-stepped along the tub until it was able to hop onto Hux’s head. Hux winced at the sudden weight and the feeling of talons on his scalp, but once Kylo sat down the feeling went away. 

“Really?” Hux looked up with his eyes but couldn’t see him. He shook his head softly, instead relaxing and enjoying the rest of his bath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps things in the kingdom are not as peachy as they seem.

Hux now lay on his bed in his nightgown and Kylo had somehow ended up by his side. He idly pet the raven, holding the envelope from earlier in his other hand. Hux finally drew his hand away from Kylo and broke the seal, pulling out a letter in the distinct and neat handwriting of his mentor: 

_“My dearest apprentice Hux,_

_I hope you have settled well in your new town and been to allow a familiar to find you. Things have changed immensely since the short time you left the capital. As I write this I am afraid great distress has fallen upon the kingdom. Do you remember that small group of anti-magic protesters? They have gained traction and even political power in just a year. They now protest our very existence. Although they started out small, they have quickly gained a larger following through the use of fear and jealousy. The king held out longest he could, but the group has grown so large that he has had no choice but to enact some form of law -at least in the capital- to appease them. As of now using magic is banned within these walls. Even inside the king’s court. The king has been kind enough to keep me, but I know that without magic I offer nothing to the castle and may soon be let go. I still can apprentice more witches, but earning a living isn’t my main concern._

_For now the group -who have the audacity to call themselves “The Protectors”- have been appeased, but I fear worse times are ahead of us. Those who do not learn history are bound to repeat it, and who knows, maybe they will soon be calling for us to be burned at the stake like they did nearly 500 years ago. Unless the government takes a stand against these people my fears for the future will manifest, and these laws will reach every township within the realm._

_I send this letter as a warning, dearest Hux, you must now be mindful of the people within your town. Some may belong to The Protectors and use any form of misconduct as an argument to bar you from magic-use. Do not give them a reason; you are a good witch._

_Sincerely,_

_Yupe"_

 

Hux read over the letter several times, his hands tightening around the paper. Who did “The Protectors” think they were? Witches harmed people at times, especially if they were corrupted and used dark magic, but non-magical users hurt, abused, and killed themselves as well. Why wasn’t there a radical group fighting for that? He felt the heat in his cheeks, and closed his eyes. He set the letter down on his nightstand and turned out his gaslight. Kylo was still warm beside him. 

Despite being comfortable Hux could not sleep now. He stared up at the blackness of the ceiling, trying to remember the anti-magic protesters best he could. They were an incredibly small group from what he last recalled. No more than 30 people in the entire capital who thought witches were dangerous. How could that have grown into a full on political movement powerful enough to get magic use banned within the city? Hux knew though. He knew that sadly many people still feared witches or were jealous of them. They simply were just not as vocal as these supposed “Protectors”. 

These people definitely had the upper hand though. Most withes preferred solitude. There was no way Hux or his mentor could form an opposing council of magic-users to fight this. 

“Its like they’re undoing hundreds of years of work.” He said aloud, mostly talking to himself, but also to Kylo. “We’ve worked so hard, serving non-magic users, trying to adjust our behavior, seem less threatening….and they don’t appreciate it at all…” Kylo nestled into Hux’s side, letting out a soft gravelly noise. 

“Sometimes” Hux started, still staring at the ceiling. “Sometimes I understand. I understand why some witches…”Hux bit his bottom lip and shook his head. “Nevermind…” He shut his eyes. He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. Trying to regain control of his emotions. He eventually drifted off to sleep while doing this. 

 

Hux stood in a wheat field that was blindingly gold. The stalks nearly reached his knees and it seemed to stretch endlessly, past the natural curve of the horizon. 

The only other color besides the gold wheat and the blue sky was a tall black figure coated in feathers. 

“Hello?” Hux called out, walking towards the figure. The figure turned around quickly, a pale face and large hooked nose with eyes so dark you couldn’t see the pupils stared back at him. The being seemed shocked. 

“Stop!” The figure yelled, causing Hux to be unable to move. “I’m not ready!” It added, huge wings spanning out from its back. It was then Hux realized this creature was not human. Black feathers neatly lined the large wings, and as the creature began to flap in order to take off, the wheat moved as if a strong gust of wind had come by. The creature flew up into the air, quickly gliding away from Hux. Hux put a hand out in vain. 

“Wait…” Hux said, holding his hand up, but the creature disappeared as it flew further and further away. Hux dropped his hand. 

The dream quickly disintegrated, morphing into something more a feeling than a vision. It felt warm, very warm. Soft. Safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning, Kylo.

Hux was half asleep and half awake when he finally realized what the warmth felt like: large, strong arms wrapped tightly but comfortably around him. He nestled into this heat, feeling a wall of the same warmth against his back. His conscious was slowly returning to him until finally he realized what this feeling was. 

Hux tore away from the heat, rolling and gasping for air from shock. His mind was correct when his eyes were able to focus enough to see a man in his bed. Hux quickly went for his wand on the nightstand, only to have a much bigger hand grab his wrists. 

“Wait!” the man pleaded, obviously trying to be careful as possible with Hux’s wrists. 

“Who are you!” Hux screamed, still struggling against him. 

“It’s me. Kylo.” Kylo replied, innocently. He let go of Hux’s wrists and sat up expectantly, like a lost pup. 

Hux swallowed, beads of sweat ran down his face. His slowly regained control of his breathing and began to fully examine the man in his bed. His eyes immediately went to the red amulet that was embedded into Kylo’s chest. He let out a shaky breath, running his fingers through his own hair. 

“I suppose it is you….” Hux whispered, gesturing to Kylo’s chest. Kylo looked down and blinked. 

“Yes, it’s me.” Kylo smiled, moving toward Hux to embrace him again. Hux moved away quickly to Kylo’s dismay. 

“Hold on.” Hux put his hands up, voice stern. “Surely you must realize I have a million questions.” He cleared his throat. “For starters: can you think like a man as a raven?” His eyes narrowed. 

“Of course, that’s just my form, its still me in there.” Kylo smiled, seemingly proud of this fact. Hux immediately reddened and covered his mouth. His ears felt hot and he looked away. 

“That means you watched me bathe….”Hux realized with horror. Many other instances of Hux undressing, singing, dancing, and more embarrassing behaviors popped into his mind. Things he would have never done if he had known a human was watching him the entire time. 

“Yes, and oh my stars Hux, you are beautiful.” Kylo replied, still grinning. 

Hux didn’t think it was possible to feel more hot than he did that very instant, and had to move away from the bed to cool himself off. 

“Don’t…don’t say things like that.” Hux scowled, walking away from the bed and leaving Kylo. 

“Why? Its true.” Kylo seemed genuinely confused, and Hux let out an irritated sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Just…ok. What are you then? Are you a cursed human?” 

“….No.” Kylo looked down rubbing his head. “At least I don’t think so…” 

“A demon?” 

“No.” 

“Shape-shifter?” 

“I don’t know!” Kylo raised his voice, face clearly upset now. Hux leaned away in surprise. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t know. Or I can’t remember. I don’t know…” Kylo grabbed his head in frustration. 

“Oh…I apologize.” Hux bit his lip, instantly regretting his prying. 

“I do know that I can’t change forms when I’m hurt. That’s why you found me like a raven. I was running away from something. My wing was injured but I needed to keep flying. I fell out of the air, got tangled in the barbed fence you found me in…but everything is healed now.”

“That’s good. I guess you can carry on going wherever you were going then.” Hux folded his arms. He wasn't even going to ask details. His mentor had always warned him not to get involved in situations such as these. Kylo’s face seemed somewhat horrified. 

“What? I like it here though. Besides, you needed a familiar right?” 

“Yes, emphasis on the word familiar. An animal. Something to connect me to nature. You aren’t that.” Hux raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m better than that.” Kylo snorted. “I’ll have you know I am extremely powerful.” He seemed offended. “I am a warrior, a magic user, and I have one more form beyond raven and human." He smirked, pulling his cape of black feathers to the side to reveal a sword resting in its scabbard, attached to his belt. 

Hux stared at him in disbelief. “What even is your name?” was all Hux could really manage to reply with. 

“Kylo.” He smiled at Hux. 

“No, the name you had before.” 

“It was stupid, I like the one you gave me much better.” He shrugged. Hux couldn't believe this guy. He also couldn't believe himself for considering Kylo as his new familiar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With great power comes great responsibility. Or an awesome bird man.

“Let’s see your form then.” Hux stared straight ahead at Kylo once Hux had dressed. Kylo was standing beside the unmade bed and tilted his head much like he did as a raven. 

“Oh? So you’re interested?” Kylo smirked. Hux brushed past him and made the messy bed. 

“Just show it to me. I can’t make a decision until I know what you’re capable of.” He straightened out the wrinkles with his hands. Kylo watched him with interest, smiling softly as he watched Hux turn the bed into something neat and clean. 

“We have to go outside.” Kylo said. Hux followed him out when he was done and stood near his cottage with his arms crossed. Kylo smiled and put several feet between him and Hux. 

“Ready to be impressed?” Kylo asked with a smirk, Hux rolled his eyes and motioned with his hand for Kylo to continue. Kylo nodded and took a sharp breath in, spreading his arms out as wide as he could. The black feather cape moved off of his shoulders and seemed to attach itself to the shoulder blade. Every part of him seemed to grow larger. Hux’s eyes widened as Kylo’s hands developed talons along with hard scaly skin. The feathers began to grow in patches across his arms and legs, and around his hairline he developed some as well, the black feathers matching his dark hair perfectly. 

Hux winced as the feathers popped through the skin, it appeared to be painful, but if it was Kylo paid no mind to it. The shoes on his feet had disappeared now and large, scaly feet grew, large talons popping out from where his toes once were. Kylo let out a deep noise from his throat as the cloak continued to develop into his wings, he spread them their entire span, and Hux could immediately see they were at least two of his height, if not three, from tip to tip. 

Kylo stood before Hux now, his wings spread and most of his clothing and sword gone now, save for a subligaculum around his waist. Hux swallowed, taking in the incredible sight of the avian before him. 

“Amazing…”Hux said under his breath, walking slowly up to Kylo who was now crouching. Hux put a hand out slowly, but Kylo’s head pushed itself into his palm, and he closed his eyes contently. 

“I can fly.” Kylo added, Hux opened his mouth slightly but didn’t say anything. He had read about thousands of magic beasts, but they were so rare that Hux doubted he would ever come across one. 

“An avian…”Hux bit his lip and gently pet the black feathers that came out near Kylo’s hairline. Kylo had to kneel for Hux to be able to do this. 

“In a sense.” Kylo replied. Hux looked at his face and noted that his nose was slightly pointier than when it was a human, but Kylo had an incredibly large nose to begin with so it didn’t surprise him. 

“Stand back.” Kylo instructed, pulling Hux’s hand away from his head, but Hux was still enthralled, and studied the bird-like hand with talons for nails that pulled his small hand away. He did manage to step back though, and when he was far enough Kylo flapped his wings; kicking up dust as he did so. Hux had to hold onto his hat, as the force from the large wings was incredible. Kylo’s feet began to lift off the ground and he slowly rose into the air. Hux looked up at Kylo from the ground. Part of Hux had a fear that Kylo would take off and never look back, but he pushed that aside as Kylo began to glide in circles around the cottage. 

Eventually he landed with a loud thump, his feet hitting the ground and kicking up a cloud of dust. Hux walked back up to him, taking the tip of one wing and bending it. Kylo watched with amusement as Hux studied him, wondering what sort of magic could allow someone so amazing to exist. Eventually Hux touched the amulet embedded in Kylo’s chest and he fought the urge to flinch away. It didn’t hurt but it made him feel nervous. 

Hux was silent for a while, simply feeling the heat of the amulet beneath his hand. His eyes narrowed, and drifted to Kylo’s left, over to where a heart usually was. Hux waited and Kylo remained perfectly still. Hux eventually withdrew his hand and looked up at Kylo. 

“You have no heartbeat.” Hux said aloud, Kylo swallowed and hung his head lower. 

“I have no soul.” He replied, his own hand resting on top of his amulet now. 

“You were made. Not born.” Hux nodded to himself. “That’s why I couldn’t link my mind with yours.” Kylo was silent after that observation. Hux realized that this fact clearly pained Kylo and Hux regretted stating the fact so bluntly. 

“I-“ Hux stopped himself and then nodded. “I would be honored if you would be my familiar.” Hux drew a sharp breath in. “You are a being of pure magic and no doubt great power. Anything a normal familiar could do for me is greatly surpassed in the level of magic you posses in one talon.” Hux smiled, taking both of Kylo’s avian hands. Kylo was staring into Hux’s eyes now. He made an almost whimpering, soft sound from his throat. 

“Hux…” His voice seemed to tremble. Kylo had completely forgotten what it was like to be wanted. By anyone. His arms and great wings wrapped around Hux and the small, ginger man tensed. When Kylo let go of him, Hux stepped away and picked off a feather that had had transferred to his robe. He stuck it in the twine decorating his pointy hat and looked up at Kylo who towered above him in his avian form. 

“We…we’re going to have to work on the touching thing.” Hux said curtly before turning and going back into the cottage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if the answer wasn't obvious.

Hux sat on the floor with an open book and a human-form Kylo before him. Kylo watched with interest at Hux placed crystals around them, and drew a symbol in chalk between them. When he was done he placed the book squarely in the middle, and held a hand above Kylo’s head. 

“Is this necessary? It isn’t like I’m an animal without any will. You asked me and I already said yes.” Kylo mused, eyes flicking up at the hand. 

“Of course its necessary. It is a tradition for all witches. Even if the familiar in question is very unorthodox.” Hux huffed, closing his eyes and refocusing his energy. He took a deep breath before crying out: 

“ The moon and the stars have aligned.   
Your care and magic I wish to be assigned.   
Pray tell me creature, do you agree?   
Be my familiar and cast with me?” 

Kylo smiled with amusement and held in chuckle. 

“Yes. I agree.” He managed. 

“Good. Now for the secret name.” Hux shifted in his sitting position. 

“But you already named me.” Kylo pouted. “I like Kylo…” Hux sighed in slight irritation. 

“It’s a secret name. No one will use it besides me, and only when I’m doing magic that requires a familiar. You get to choose one for me as well.” He took both of Kylo’s hands now, unable to ignore the obvious size difference as well as how rough and strong Kylo’s hands appeared to be versus how soft and light Hux’s were. He supposed that was just what happened when one wielded a sword instead of a wand. 

“Now close your eyes, try to connect with me, and search for a name only you and I will know.” 

Kylo did as instructed, calming his breath and relaxing. Hux did the same and allowed himself to feel the ground and air surrounding him. 

 

This time Hux did not step over the bridge that appeared before him as he had attempted to last time. He could already see the garnet-red wall blocking his way that would surely hurt Kylo as it did last time. Hux was still, but looked down at the ground when he felt something shifting by his feet. In the dust before the bridge started it began to form words. 

“R E N. Ren.” Hux said aloud, looking up suddenly when he heard something. 

 

“NO!” Kylo’s face had contorted into anger. 

Hux opened his eyes in surprise but also realized his hands were in pain because Kylo was squeezing them. 

“No! You can’t call me that!” Kylo let go when he realized Hux’s arms were shaking.   
Kylo stood up suddenly, gripping his skull and stumbling back. He hit the bookcase causing books and things to fall off. Hux’s eyes widened and quickly threw up his hands to prevent what things he could from falling onto Kylo. 

“Calm down! Its fine! No secret names, ok?” Hux set the things down gently but Kylo’s eyes were still wild. 

“I-I….that name…No. No no…that’s…I remember.” Kylo shook his head, trying to walk past Hux. Hux grabbed his shoulders and stared into his eyes. 

“Relax. Take a deep breath and gather your thoughts.” Hux instructed in the most soothing voice he possessed. He guided the taller man over to the bed and sat him down, brushing the hair out of his face. Kylo was nodding slowly, still rocking himself. 

“I remember. Something. Something from before you, before running and flying.” He managed. 

“What it is it?”

“My previous master…he would call me by that. Ren.” Kylo ended the last consonant hard on his tongue to show his distaste. “I did not like it…it felt too close.” 

“Too close to what?” Hux was now kneeling to be eye level with him. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know…” Kylo hung his head now, holding his skull once more. 

“I…his name was Snoke.” Kylo said slowly. Hux’s calming hands quickly retracted, and he stood away from Kylo, staring down at him now in disbelief. 

“Snoke. As in…Master of Dark Magic…Snoke?” Hux’s throat suddenly felt dry and his heartbeat was so fast he felt as if it would bust through his ribcage. Kylo stared up at him, displeased with Hux’s reaction. 

“Yes.” Kylo’s brows furrowed. “Is it a problem? Do you not want me now?” Kylo said defensively. Hux drew a breath in and adjusted his posture 

“I-“ Hux paused, eyes looking at the letter still resting on his bedside table. “What else do you remember? Why did you leave?”

“I don’t remember that yet. But you didn’t answer me. Does it bother you? That I served him? I can leave, if it makes me a burden.“ Kylo pressed, staring up at Hux expectantly for an answer. 

“No. I already have made my decision. I won’t go back on it now.” Hux let out a shaky breath. The implications of this revelation were huge, but he had already accepted Kylo as his familiar, and regardless of whom he once belonged, their bond was now sacred.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is a weary birb

That evening Hux sat at his desk with his stationary was out neatly before him. His mentor’s letter sat off to the side, shadows flickering across it from the gaslamp. Hux picked up his quill and dipped it into the black ink. He stared at the blank sheets of paper before him and wondered how exactly he would explain everything that happened:

_“Dearest Mentor Yupe,_

_I must admit the news you relayed troubles me. Would it be safe for me to come visit you? I am happy to tell you I found a familiar. However, he is extremely unusual and I want to seek your advice about it. I don’t know if these correspondences are being monitored so I do not wish to go into detail and would rather discuss this in person if at all possible. Please write back to me at your earliest convenience._

_Wishing you the best of luck,_

_A. Hux.”_

He signed the letter and folded it, sliding it into an envelope. He took a colored bar of wax and held the gaslamp near it until it began to drip onto the envelope’s seal. When enough wax had collected he stamped it with a metal stamp that contained his initials. Hux then looked over at Kylo who was curled up on his bed, his sword lying against the nightstand, and his belt on the floor. 

Hux stood and slipped the letter into his bag along with some potions and things he had made for the townspeople. Kylo watched him silently as he moved around the room. 

“Why do you even bother?” Kylo finally spoke, blinking as Hux closed his bag. 

“Pardon me?” Hux tilted his head, going over behind his room divider. Hux figured he might as well begin using it now that he knew Kylo was….a man of sorts. He pulled off his clothes and put on his nightdress. 

“Wasting your magic on the townspeople.” Kylo waved his hand in the air. “You’re powerful, I can sense it, yet the majority of your magic is used for…headache remedies and sleep aides for people who could very well side with these Protectors.” He shrugged. 

“How do you know about that?” Hux washed his face at his basin, patting it dry with a clean, white towel. 

“I read your letter.” Kylo admitted, looking down. 

“That was private between my mentor and I.” Hux now loomed over him, his arms crossed. Kylo looked up at him and fiddled with his hands. 

“You’re changing the subject. With a little training, and with someone like myself, we could wipe out those Protectors no problem.” 

“Also, who said you could sleep in my bed now?” Hux was still standing over him, waiting for him to move. 

“Why are you ignoring what I’m saying?” Kylo frowned. 

“Because what you’re saying violates the tenants of white magic, now get out of my bed!” Hux yanked the quilt off of him. “Also don’t leave your stuff on the floor! I have perfectly good hook-“ Hux stopped himself mid sentence when he saw that Kylo was simply in his underwear apart from his cape, which he assumed couldn’t leave him because of his wings. He could clearly see the red jewel embedded into his chest now; it illuminated slightly in the dark cottage, and reflected the light of the gas lamp to the side. Hux’s face reddened, and he threw the quilt back over him. 

“Kylo!” Hux growled in frustration. 

“What? I can’t be comfortable when I sleep?” Kylo sort of smirked. 

“You need a sleeping gown, like mine.” He put his hand to his forehead. 

“I always sleep in my underwear…at least I think I do.” Kylo scratched his head now, trying to recall. 

“Well you’re living with me, and if you’re really adamant about staying in my bed you have to at least be decent.” He left the side of the bed and nightgown, but upon holding it up he realized it would be too small for the larger man. 

“….Can you at least wear pants?” Hux frowned, looking back at him. 

“That’s the most uncomfortable article of clothing. I could turn back into a raven, if that’s what you’d prefer…but I rather liked wrapping my arms around you in my sleep.” Kylo sighed, sitting up now, the quilt falling from him and revealing his bare chest once more. 

“I thought we already discussed this: I don’t particularly like being touched.” Hux continued digging in a chest, looking for something that would fit Kylo.  
“You seemed to be sleeping rather comfortably.” Kylo retorted, but allowed himself to shift back into a raven. Hux turned around and looked down at him. 

“Thank you” Hux sighed, and moved towards the bed. He pulled his quilt over him and Kylo nuzzled his chest, making a sort of comfortable nest within the folds of the quilt. 

Hux admittedly did miss the warmth of Kylo’s arms around him. He had never had a person other than himself in his bed before, but at the same time he felt the urge to not let Kylo know this. Ever. 

 

The next morning was like most. He prepared himself breakfast, and finally gave the bun Hux had frozen to Kylo. Kylo was back in his human form, and eat it happily. 

“Do you want to go into town with me?” Hux asked, sipping on his tea. 

“Won’t people wonder why you suddenly have a friend? Aren’t witches solitary?” He wiped his mouth, taking a sip of his own cup of tea. 

“Not if you remain a raven. I want you to meet the people I help, so you understand why I do what I do. They’re good people.” Hux began to clear the table. 

“I’m sure the people inside the kingdom walls were good too, but it didn’t stop them from allowing that law to be passed.” Kylo shrugged, dressing himself. 

“Someone sounds jaded.” Hux raised an eyebrow, but put his hat on and slung his bag over his shoulder. 

“I can’t recall what has made me feel this way, but I do.” Kylo ran a hand through his black hair and then transformed, flying up and perching on Hux’s shoulder. Kylo would give these townspeople a chance, he supposed, but his expectations weren’t high.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo remembers what happened to him before Hux took him in. 
> 
> This chapter's spell comes from: https://autumnearthsong.com/2011/01/20/home-protection/

Kylo rode on Hux’s shoulder, quite comfortable with his new perch. Hux began to make his rounds, taking new orders and delivering others. Kylo watched with interest as Hux interacted with these non-magic users. He was so kind to them, and listened to all their ailments dutifully, filling out his notebook with the remedies and ingredients he needed. 

When Hux went to the marketplace Kylo was amused by how gently Hux handled various items, how he turned certain root vegetables in his hands and inspected them.  
Soon three kids ran into the marketplace, chasing one another for some sort of game. They ran by Hux, brushing past his legs and continuing on their way. 

“I’m a witch!” One of the little boys shouted, putting his hands out. Hux couldn’t help but chuckle, Kylo watched intently. 

“You’re always the witch! I want to be the witch!” A small girl protested, tugging on the boy’s arm. 

Hux walked up to them and knelt down beside them. “You can both be witches, if you were born with magic.” 

“I was definitely born with magic!” Another boy chimed in. “Watch this!” He pulled a firecracker out his pocket and lit it, throwing it into the open space of the street. It immediately went off, creating loud sounds similar to gunshots. 

 

Fire. Broken glass. Kylo quickly opened his eyes but he was no longer perched upon Hux’s shoulder. He swallowed hard; the cacophony of an angry mob making his head pound. Everything seemed to be red with blood and he tasted iron in his mouth. His first thought went to his master, Snoke. He managed to turn his head up, focusing on the bright flashing of light coming from two wands locked in a fight. He himself was chained by someone’s magic, unable to come to his master’s aide. He swallowed, calling out to Snoke…

 

“Kylo! Kylo! Hey!” Kylo blinked, the memory melting away, bringing him back to where he was now. Hux was holding his body his hands, looking down at him with concern. “What happened? You passed out and nearly fell off my shoulder and hit the ground…” Hux’s voice sounded soft but slightly panicked, and his hands turned him carefully, trying to inspect his bird body. Kylo realized Hux had brought them into an alley, so he shook out his feathers and transformed back into his human form, which resulted in Hux being on top of him, his face very close to his own. 

“I…had a memory.” Kylo blinked, staring into Hux’s eyes. His eyes flicked down, briefly looking at how close his soft, pink lips were before completely looking away. Hux stood up, brushing the dust off his robes and trying to hide his red cheeks. He took his hat off briefly and ran a hand through his hair, before putting it back. He coughed, and then folded his arms. 

“A memory?” Hux wanted to get past this embarrassment as quickly as possible. 

“Snoke was attacked. By a large mob, and a magic user. Maybe more than one.” He scratched his head, and stood up himself. 

“Was he killed?” Hux swallowed. 

“Yes…He used his last bit of magic to free me, and I escaped, but barely. That’s why you found me like you did.” Kylo nodded to himself, somewhat relieved he was able to finally recall how he had ended up tangled in that fence. 

“The..Master of Dark Magic…is dead?” Hux leaned against the wall and held his head in disbelief. “Who attacked him?” Hux quickly asked, looking at Kylo. 

“I don’t know. It happened so quickly…” Kylo shook his head. “And whoever was fighting Snoke with their wand, they had immense power…” Kylo placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. He hadn’t even had time to use it or transform when the doors were busted down. 

“And what of the other dark magic users? Those who apprenticed under Snoke?” Hux added. 

“Anyone in his manor was quickly cut down. I’m sure the others scattered throughout the realm have no doubt felt his presence flicker out.” He replied, looking down at the ground. His eyes felt hot, and soon he felt tears welling up. 

“I…failed, Hux. I let my master be killed. It was my job to protect him, and now he is gone. I should have sensed them coming-I-I don’t know what happened….” Kylo’s tears were now freely rolling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and rubbed them with his sleeve, turning away from Hux. He soon felt his familiar hands pulling at him though, cupping his cheeks. 

“If they were powerful enough to take out Snoke, there is nothing you could have done.” Hux held his face tightly, his eyes piercing through him and forcing him to hold his gaze. 

“I…”Kylo heard footsteps approaching, and quickly turned back into a raven, sitting back on Hux’s shoulders. 

“Mr. Witch!” The children called to him. Hux whipped around, a bit disoriented, but nonetheless cleared his throat and greeted them

“Ah…yes. Hello.” He smiled. 

“Is your raven ok?!” They asked in unison, looking up at him. 

“Oh, yes, he’s fine…animals don’t do well around loud noises, though.” He gave the boy who lit the firecrackers a stern look. The boy immediately looked down, hands fidgeting with guilt and regret. 

“I am sorry, Mr. Raven” He said quietly. Kylo tilted his head and let out a caw. 

“He says he accepts your apology.” Hux smiled, rubbing the boy’s head. “Sadly though, something has come up, and I must leave town for a few days. Will you three be dolls and tell the mail carrier for me? He’ll let everyone else know. Tell him to tell my customers I’m sorry too- but it is rather urgent.” He smiled, already walking away. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” The girl shouted after him. 

“I guess you could say…an adventure.” He chuckled, and then hurried along his way. 

 

Back at the cottage Hux hurriedly packed his bag, trying to come up with the items he needed. 

“Isn’t the Capital dangerous now?” Kylo stood awkwardly in the middle of the cottage, watching Hux bustle around him. 

“Yes, but Mentor Yupe needs to know what you told me, right now. This cannot wait for a by-foot letter correspondence.” He breathed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Why don’t you just teleport yourself?” Kylo raised an eyebrow. Hux stopped in his tracks, letting out a short, irritated breath. 

“Because, that’s dark magic?” He put his hand out, as if to say ‘no duh, Kylo’. Kylo blinked in surprise, opening his mouth slightly and then closing it again. 

“I never knew that.” He scratched his head. Hux rolled his eyes. 

“Of course it would be, it involves all of you, it demands your whole body be given to magic.” He inspected his broom, making sure it was in good, flying condition. 

“Is it so bad for your whole body to be involved in magic?” Kylo crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at Hux. 

“Wha- no, I mean…its different for you. You’re whole body is made up of magic…you are magic…encapsulated into a…form. But for the rest of us, we were born into human bodies, and giving it all up to magic…it changes you. You become unrecognizable.” He stared at Kylo for a minute, before turning his head and going back to his packing. 

“I believe it makes you better.” Kylo replied, but didn’t look back at Hux. Hux closed his eyes and recollected himself. He had to remain calm. Cool his mind, and collect his thoughts. 

“Your previous master is dead, Kylo. He may have been Master of Dark Magic, but you live with me now, and I am trained in white magic, believe in white magic, and practice white magic.” He clicked his heels and turned towards the door, putting his bag over his shoulder and opening it. Kylo lowered his shoulders and followed him. Hux shut his door and locked it with a wave of his hand, but pulled out his wand for his next spell. 

_“Salt of earth, Guard this home,_

_While I’m here, or when I roam_

_Keep it safe, and all within_

_For good of all, this bond begins_

_By my will, with harm to none_

_By Earth power, this spell is done!”_

Hux took one more look at his cottage before stepping over his broom and floating up. Kylo transformed into his raven form and perched himself in the front until they were high up in the sky. He then jumped off and opened his wings, catching the wind and flying close by Hux. Hux couldn’t help but smile; it was a lovely image of him and his familiar after all. Hux turned back suddenly though when Kylo fell behind and transformed himself into his full avian form. Hux’s mouth opened, even though he had seen this form before, it was still as impressive as it had been the first time around. 

“I’m sorry” Kylo turned his head and looked at Hux, and then turned away. “I should respect the form of magic you use.” He added. Hux looked at him in surprise. 

“I understand, you must be feeling very on edge, now that you remember what happened to your previous master…” Hux swallowed, he was still processing the information himself, trying to imagine the ramifications. While the council of white magic saw dark magic as corruption, he had still always been taught that they needed one another. The earth needed both to be balanced. Killing the Master of Dark Magic…a being who had been around for hundreds of years, had definitely upset the order of things. Would there even be a new one? 

“What do you think your mentor will say?” Kylo asked. 

“He will probably be shocked.” Hux replied. 

“And what about the Protectors?” He added. 

“We’ll just have to keep a low profile, get to my mentor, and get out.” He explained, his hands gripping the handle of his broom as he willed it to move faster through the air. Part of him knew, felt even, that there would be trouble. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guards are assholes.

The tall buildings of the capital became visible in the distance, jutting out from a sea of evergreens. When Hux could clearly make out the castle he was met with a newly constructed watchtower, which hung a sign. In bold red letters it read “No Fly Zone Beyond This Point”. 

“Are you kidding me?” Hux muttered to himself, but nevertheless started to descend. Kylo followed him, and they landed on the dirt path softly. Hux looked at Kylo when he transformed into his human form once his feet touched the earth. 

“We might be better off if you’re a raven.” Hux turned away and continued walking forward on the path. 

“If we run into trouble, I want to be ready.” Kylo responded, moving his feathered cape to reveal his sword when he moved to walk beside him. 

“Let’s hope that’s completely unnecessary, yes?” Hux shook his head, not looking down, and instead focusing on the path before them. 

Soon the evergreens gave way to cleared fields for farming, and the walls of the capital came into focus. The gate was now closed, which made Hux let out a huff. His entire life that gate had been open for people to come and go as they pleased. 

When they approached the gate they were greeted with two guards, but Hux did not recognize their uniforms. 

“State your business, kindling.” The guard pointed his spear at Hux. The word “kindling” made Hux’s skin prickle. He had only ever heard that derogatory term in ill-mannered jokes and old texts. 

“I am here to confer with my mentor, he serves the king.” Hux bowed his head; he knew these brutish types only really responded with deference. 

“And this one?” He growled, pointing the spear at Kylo. Kylo’s eyes narrowed, but Hux shot him a glance. 

“He is my escort, traveling alone can be dangerous.” He drew a breath in, hoping that would enough of an explanation. The guard drew his spear back and looked back at his men. 

“Search and clear them.” He stepped back, resuming his post. 

“Might I inquire who it is you serve? Your crest is not of the royal family.” Hux slowly lifted up his arms tensing as a stranger’s hands began to pat him down. He took deep breaths, being mindful to not show any outward discomfort or embarrassment. 

“We are the private militia of the Protectors.” The guard answered. 

Hux nodded to himself, things were worse than he could have imagined. He flinched when he felt a hand pluck his wand from off his belt. 

“No magical weapons beyond the gate.” The searching guard stated, and continued his pat down. 

“Hm, sir, I don’t know if I will be able to properly search his legs with this robe. He must remove it to be properly cleared-“ 

“I will do no such thing! How disrespectful!” Hux protested immediately. The guards tensed, hands going for their weapons. 

“No kindling steps through here without being cleared-“

“He will do no such thing.” Kylo finally spoke, eyes hyper focused. The guards shifted their focus on him. 

“We have absolute auth-“

“He will do no such thing. You will let us pass.” Kylo waved his hand and the guards’ muscles relaxed. 

“We will do no such thing. We will let you pass.” The guards repeated, stepping out of the way. Hux’s eyes widened and he looked back at Kylo. Kylo brushed past him, plucking the wand out of the guard’s hand and going through the smaller door beside the gate that the guards used. Hux looked around at the guards and quickly caught up with Kylo. When he did Kylo handed him back his wand and opened the door to the inside of the capital. 

“Kylo- you can’t just do that.” Hux said in a hushed, but harsh tone. He slid the wand in the bristles of his broom to conceal it. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize you would have preferred to be stripped and humiliated.” Kylo shook his head, folding his arms.

“Bending the wills of others is-“ 

“What, dark magic?” Kylo let out a chuckle. 

“Immoral.” Hux countered. “You can’t force others to do what you want-“ 

“Hux they called you kindling and were purposely trying to degrade you. Is that not forcing someone to do something against their will?” 

Hux stopped in his tracks. Kylo was right. There was no way to argue against that. Years of education in white magic had never prepared him for this. Non-magic users were always depicted as helpless beings, and playing tricks on them with magic varied from being seen as mean spirited all the way to stripping away their consent. His books and Mentor never addressed what should be done if the tables ever turned. 

“And also…” Kylo added quietly. “I didn’t like watching them touch you. I know you don’t like to be touched.” He looked down at the ground. 

Hux swallowed hard, looking at Kylo as they walked. 

“Thank you.” He said. 

The capital seemed to be pretty similar to how it was when he left, save for the newly posted propaganda warning against witchcraft and the non-royal guards marching around. 

When they approached the castle steps Hux was relieved to see royal guards, and ones he recognized at that. 

“Hux?” One of them tilted their heads, smiling upon seeing him. 

“Its good to see you.” Hux greeted them each. Their smiles quickly disappeared however. 

“What are you doing here? Its so dangerous now for you witches. Even Mentor Yupe will no longer leave the castle.” They shifted. 

“A large, and unexpected occurrence has happened within our realm. I must confer with Mentor Yupe immediately.” Hux looked back at Kylo, who was looking down at the ground. “This is my escort, Kylo.” He turned back to them. 

“Of course Hux, he should be in his workspace.” They moved aside, letting the two of them pass through the castle doors.   
The castle was bleaker than it had been before. With no magic to float candles, create warmth, or play music constantly the castle was somber. Royal guards greeted Hux as he passed them, and when he reached the door to his mentor’s workspace he let out a long breath before knocking. 

Yupe answered the door, opening it with his hands as opposed to magic. 

“Hux!” Yupe’s eyes widened. His arms wrapped around Hux, pulling him in for a hug. Hux’s arms reciprocated the embrace. 

Kylo felt a twinge of jealousy that Hux had never reciprocated his hugs. 

“Oh no…what are you doing here? It’s…come in.” He ushered both Hux and Kylo in before shutting the door. 

“I have some news.” Hux said as soon as the door was shut.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux falters, his mentor is there to catch him. What happens when he isn't, though?

Yupe pulled out chairs for Hux and Kylo and sat down in his own, folding his legs and relaxing in his spot. Hux drew in a long breath, trying to think of where to begin. 

“Well…” Hux started, glancing over at Kylo. “I found a familiar, to begin with.” He motioned towards the man. “His name is Kylo”. Yupe blinked, cocking his head and making a face. 

“Hux, that’s a person.” Yupe finally said. 

“I’m not a person.” Kylo replied for himself. “I am also not an animal, but I can be.” He lifted his hand up, his body quickly transforming into a raven, and revealing his red jewel. Yupe stood up in his chair in amazement, quickly going to the raven’s side. His eyes were locked on the jewel, but when Yupe reached for it Kylo squawked at him, and he withdrew his hand. 

“He is-“ Hux began. 

“An embodiment of magic…” Yupe finished for him, staring down at the raven sitting in his chair. Kylo transformed back into his human form and smiled mischievously at Yupe. 

“Yes, and he can also turn into an avian form…” Hux nodded to himself. 

“Where did you find him?” Yupe turned back to look at Hux, but Kylo answered instead. 

“He found me as a raven, injured and tangled in fence wire. I had just escaped from a mob that had killed my previous master….Snoke.” Kylo’s fists clenched on his legs; the pain of losing him was still fresh. 

“Snoke is….dead?” Yupe was in disbelief. He held his head and stumbled back to his chair. “H-how did the mob kill him?” He added, looking at Hux and then at Kylo. 

“They had an extremely powerful magic user with them. I could not determine if they were a witch or some other being. They trapped me and made quick of my master, in his dying moments he used the last of his magic to free me, and I escaped, but barely.”

“Were these people the Protectors?” 

“At first I had no idea who these people could be, but upon seeing everything that has happened here, they would be my first suspect.” Kylo ran a hand through his long, black hair. 

“What does this mean, for the magic world?” Hux finally spoke. Yupe rubbed his face and thought for a moment. 

“A new Master of Dark Magic must take Snoke’s place. Surely now followers of that path are all scrambling…but I…there is more to it than just that.” Yupe stood up from his chair again, walking over to his bookshelf. He peered through the old texts, and then his manuscripts, grumbling to himself. “Damn, I don’t seem to have a copy of it in here…it must be in the library…” Yupe turned to face them. “There is an old tome that contains a prophecy.” Yupe stepped away from the bookshelf and instead looked out his window that overlooked the capital. “Hundreds of years ago,back when the royal family was the Organa-Skywalkers, the queen was visited by a witch during her pregnancy. He told them that her and the king would have a son, but that he would be born without magic ability, unlike the queen, her brother, and their father. The witch warned the queen that this would plague the mind of their son. That he would crave the ability to use magic, that he would crave power beyond what was given to him, and if nothing was done he would fall into darkness.” Yupe paused, turning back again. 

“As you know, Hux, during that time witches and other magical users were not seen in the best light. Before King Anakin had married Queen Padme, witches and magic were feared. Burned at the stake, hunted, even. During her reign, Padme was able to connect them and bridge the gap. Queen Leia furthered this and created the peace we knew for most of our lives.

In an attempt to prevent the prophecy she and her brother researched and refined the discipline of white magic we use today, and appeased the citizens by pushing back the discipline of dark magic. However, this wasn’t enough, and the boy ultimately ran away, seeking what he could not find in white magic. Many people speculate where he went, either to train under dark magic, or perhaps he perished in the woods. Many different theories, no concrete answers. That wasn’t the end of the prophecy though. The reason why the witch was so concerned is because it was said that this son would cause a domino effect, undoing much of Queen Padme’s work. It goes on to talk in more detail about this in a tome…that’s in the library. The only problem is the library’s magic section has since been sealed off. The Protectors claimed that since no magic was being done in the castle, there was no need for me, or anyone else to be perusing those books.” 

Hux’s hands were folded and holding up his head. He looked surprisingly serene given the amount of information that was just dumped on him. 

“Why did you not tell me of this prophecy before?” Hux finally asked. 

“The boy has been gone for nearly 400 years, most of the magic community had since disregarded it as false.” Yupe shrugged. “I did too until I saw these fanatics gaining power, and what Kylo is telling me now, about Snoke’s death and that magic user who killed him, its all related. The tome has it all written out, but like I said, we cannot access it now.” 

“Why don’t we just go down there and take what we need? Who is going to stop us? The Protectors?” Kylo stood up, folding his arms. “If you want to just helplessly get kicked around by these people that’s fine, but I’m going to go down there and get the book, and y’know, actually use my powers for what they were designed for? Not to help non-magic users wipe their ass.” Kylo turned on his heel and walked out the door, Hux looked at Yupe and began to follow him. 

“Kylo is rather crass, but he has a point. We can’t just sit by and let them take everything from us. That collection in the library is our culture, our knowledge. What’s next? Will they burn it? Burn us? You said so yourself in your letter that you fear worse times are ahead unless the government takes a stand, but I don’t see them doing much. We need to stand up for ourselves.” Hux felt his voice rise, but he was able to catch it, still remaining calm. 

“Hux…” Yupe followed him but did not speak. The three of them soon were going down the winding, stone staircase that led to the library. It was quite massive, with large stone arches and hanging chandeliers lit with wax candles. The walls were lined with books, manuscripts, sheets of music, and any other form of communication that could be placed on paper. Royal families had been adding to its collection since the castle was first constructed, and it was boasted to be the most extensive collection in the realm. Hux had always agreed. It had been one of his favorite places as an apprentice. Yupe would often find him curled up in the windowsill with a book when he should have been asleep. The magic section of course was where he and Yupe had spent much time studying, and when he saw it now, locked behind new metal gates and guarded by two Protectors, the pain in his heart was heavy. He didn’t have much time to feel bad about it though, Kylo made quick work of forcing the guards to let them in. 

“Kylo, would you mind waiting out here and keeping watch?” Yupe asked, smiling, trying to hide the fact he was angered by what Kylo had just done. 

“No problem.” Kylo sniffed. 

Yupe and Hux walked through the aisles and through a smaller archway that led downstairs. Hux was about to light his way, but Yupe quickly grabbed a torch and gave him a look. 

“We have to look at the original, I don’t know what happened to the copy…”Yupe said to himself. “Luckily I keep those texts hidden for safekeeping.” He stopped at the bookshelf and pulled out a succession of certain books that caused the shelf to move slowly. Yupe held up the torch and closed it once they were both in. They continued down another flight of stairs, and the air soon became cold and damp. Hux remembered this room; he had only gotten access to it once, when he had finished his apprenticeship. Yupe and the other witches had officially welcomed into his full-fledged title here. 

“You need to send Kylo on his way, as soon as possible.” Yupe finally spoke, albeit quietly. 

“Excuse me?” Hux looked at Yupe intently, but still followed him down the steps. 

“His aura oozes with darkness, don’t tell me you can’t feel it. Its what makes up his entire being.” Yupe lit the torches that sat at the bottom of the staircase, illuminating the room that had about 2 bookcases and several stands that just contained large tomes. “He was a servant of Snoke, no good can come from having him around.” He walked in front of Hux now, folding his arms. 

“I can already see his influence seeping into you. My apprentice would have never condoned any form of violence or magic that could harm.” Hux blinked at him, surprised, but also partially outraged that his mentor had assumed he would just nonchalantly dispose of all his ethics. 

“Mentor, you are mistaken if you think my pillars of morality are compromised. Even when faced with degradation at the gate I complied, even when they called me kindling, and asked me to strip, I was going to comply. Even when Kylo saved me from such a humiliation I scolded him at first when I should have thanked him. I’m sorry mentor, I really am, but all your teachings have never prepared me for what is happening. I’m sorry if I’m losing my patience, if I can’t stand to let these people do as they please to us. I shouldn’t have to feel bad about defending myself, or fighting back against these injustices! If you have a better way please tell me!” Hux’s breathing was heavy now, and his eyes were clearly becoming moist. “I’ll admit it, I am scared, mentor.” Yupe rested a hand on Hux’s shoulders at that, and Hux moved into his arms for comfort. It shouldn’t have felt that relieving to let his emotions flow as they just did, but it did. It felt amazing. Was Kylo’s presence really undoing 10 years of apprenticeship? 

“The king and your father are hard at work, looking for ways to reverse the propaganda the Protectors have been spreading…They are even researching Queen Leia’s tactics…” Yupe slowly rubbed Hux’s back. Hux had always disliked Yupe’s methods of calming him down, so many hugs and back rubs. His father had frequently made fun of them for it. He had always told Hux if he was a witch he would smack the apprentices who go out of line. Hux was grateful for Yupe’s gentle nature then, but now the affection felt like a horse brush on his skin. He felt bad for feeling this, but at times it just felt like a lazy attempt to try and make Hux feel better, that Yupe would rather rely on this than debate with him. 

“How do you fight people peacefully when they want you dead?” He said; his voice muffled, his head buried into Yupe’s shoulder. Hux felt somewhat humiliated now, he hadn’t had an outburst such as this since he was 14. 

“You show them you are good. Undeserving of such treatment. The retaliation you speak of will only hinder our cause. It will only give them a reason. Evidence.” 

Hux pulled away after that, wiping his face and instead looking over at the tome. He realized his mentor would not be swayed. He swallowed the saliva that had built up in his mouth as well, and nodded. He would dig deeper into himself, and try to find the same resolve Yupe seemed to have. 

 

Yupe moved towards the tome and blew the dust off it; carefully peering through its pages to make sure it was the correct one. He hoisted it off of the stand, and tucked it under his arms. They made their way back up the staircase in silence, and eventually out of the magic section entirely. Kylo redid the lock on the gate, and let the guards out of their trance as they exited the library.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another roadblock for our witch and familiar

Back inside Yupe’s workspace, Hux gently laid the old tome out on his desk. His hand softly held the spine as he cracked it open. There was no table of contents, so he began to carefully turn the old pages, reading over each briefly before turning on to the next one. 

“I remember some of these.” Hux remarked quietly. 

“Yes, there are many stories and prophecies in that book. Some of which are only written here, and exist in the memory of older witches. That’s why it is so important.” 

“Not important enough to show to your apprentice though…for some reason.” Kylo thought to himself, rolling his eyes. 

“Ah, I found it.” Hux ran his hand gently over the page, and cleared his throat. 

“Queen Leia Organa-Skywalker, and King Han Solo Organa-Skywalker will bear a son. He will be healthy, able bodied, but not inherit the ability to use magic from his mother. This will plague him greatly, consuming him and causing him to act out in fits of rage and resentment. He will seek out magic in any way he can, be it dark or white. Should he be persuaded to embrace the discipline of white magic, all will remain well within the kingdom, should be run off and embrace dark, terrible consequences will fall upon the entire realm.  
….” 

Hux paused, turning the page, but scrunching his nose upon seeing the next two pages torn out. 

“Someone has…taken the pages out…” Hux looked up at Yupe, and then back down at the book. Yupe stood up, quickly going to his side. His eyes were wide, and he quickly flipped through the other pages. He stepped back ran his hands through his hair nervously. 

“Someone else got to this before us.” Hux closed the book, a look of deep concern on his face. 

“Who else has access to the basement?” Kylo folded his arms. He was growing quite impatient with all these obstacles. 

“The king, his advisor, myself, and the other masters of white magic on the council.” Yupe rubbed his face, trying to think. 

“Anyone who would betray us to The Protectors?” Kylo asked. Hux’s face seemed to pale. 

“Master Yupe…you don’t think…my father could have…” He shot a panicked look at Yupe, and then at Kylo.

“How could he have even known those were the pages we needed?” Yupe shook his head. “There are 12 members on the council, including myself. There is no way the king or your father could have known what to take, unless they were in direct contact with The Protectors, who would also have had to know about the prophecy, and how their group pertains to it.” Yupe spoke quickly. 

“We can figure out who the rat is rather easily.” Kylo sniffed. “If you put me in front of them, I could enter their minds, and rip the information out.”  
“That’s horrible.” Yupe shook his head. 

“Let me just…try to speak to my father first…. and then we can escalate it if we need to.” Hux walked up to Kylo, putting his hand on his shoulder. “I know you mean well, but we have to play by the rules.” Hux pleaded. Kylo let his shoulders slacken with Hux’s touch, but he did not reply. He turned away then, looking over to Yupe. 

“There must be more you remember though. You said that Leia appeased the citizens by pushing back dark magic, so the prophecy was widely known then…there must be more written accounts somewhere. Do you remember how The Protectors come into play? And Snoke?” Hux paced, pausing to look out the window. 

“From what I can remember, the Prophecy made it seem like Snoke had figured out some way to lengthen his life span, thanks to the prince, and used that method to keep him alive this entire time…this ability, eternal life, has slowly been drawing more people to the dark, and abandoning the white magic. The group, the Protectors in this case, they said that the leader was a former apprentice of Snoke, who realized the true evil of his methods, and ran away…” Yupe shook his head. “That’s all I remember. The consequences were that the group would use the upheaval of his death to eradicate magic in its entirety….”

“So Snoke’s home should have an account of the prophecy then, correct?” Hux nodded to himself. Kylo made a face. 

“We…can’t go back there.” Kylo said nervously. 

“Why not? We need to know the truth. What happened to the prince, and how to stop-“ 

“We just can’t!” Kylo shouted, turning to walk towards the door, he exited, slamming the door shut. 

“I think that’s enough for today…” Yupe rubbed his neck. Hux shot him an apologetic glance, a quiet ‘thank you’, and quickly followed after his familiar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday the 13th! I've been in a witchy and in a writing mood so here is ch. 14 of Witchfeather! 
> 
> Just who was behind killing Snoke?

Ch. 14

“Kylo?” Hux walked up to him slowly, reaching out to touch his back, but taking his hand back, thinking against it. Kylo slowed his pace, but did not stop walking or turn to acknowledge Hux’s presence. 

“I know that losing your master is incredibly difficult. I understand why you wouldn’t want to return there so quickly.” Hux sighed, walking beside him now. 

“Do you know what its like, though? Losing someone you were supposed to protect? To fail what you were created for?” He finally stopped, and leaned against the wall in the hallway. 

“No. But I do know what its like to lose someone you love.” Hux faced him. “And it can often feel that way.” He looked down at Kylo’s hands, let out a breath, and took both of them in his hands. 

“We won’t go there until you’re ready, but we do need to go back there at some point. You just let me know when you can, ok?” Hux smiled softly. Kylo looked down at their hands. Kylo nodded. 

“Y-you’re touching me again.” Kylo replied, slightly tightening his grip on Hux’s hands. 

“Oh…yes. I suppose I am. Do you want me to stop?” 

“No! I like when you do. I wish you did it more often.” 

“Well, when the occasion calls for it.” Hux blushed, but before he could pull his hands away, Kylo enveloped him into a hug. 

“I want to find answers just as much, if not more, than you do, Hux. Thank you for understanding.” He tightened his embrace, and instead of fighting it, Hux found himself able to comfortably lean into it. They stood like this until they heard voices coming from down the hall, and they separated. It was Brendol Hux and another member of the king’s court. 

“Oh! Armitage! I heard that you were visiting. Living life as a hermit helper not everything its cracked up to be?” Brendol laughed, and then said something quietly to the other member, who also laughed. Hux’s gaze wandered down to the floor. 

“And who’s this?” Brendol looked up at Kylo, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m his familiar, Kylo.” Kylo’s eyes narrowed. 

“Oh? I’m not an expert Hux, but aren’t familiars supposed to be animals?” Kylo turned into a raven wordlessly, and flew up to perch himself on top of Hux’s shoulder. 

“He was when I found him. I later found out he can transform.” 

“Well. Isn’t that special.” Brendol walked up to his son and pat him on the back. “You’ll be staying with us, won’t you? I’ll have…two bedrooms made up for you then. And I trust I will see you at dinner with the king and court?”

“Yes.” Hux said. 

“Excellent. I’ll send up something more suitable for you to wear as well, even Yupe doesn’t wear his robes to dinner anymore, given the current…tensions..” Brendol shrugged. 

“What? Why should it matter in the court?” 

“It makes The Protectors uncomfortable. We are just trying to keep the peace, you should understand. Yupe did.” Brendol said. 

“They’re the ones…who are guests in this castle…no, you know what? Never mind. Just send up the clothes, and we’ll see.” Hux shook his head. 

“Great, oh…and your knight in shining armor is returning tonight, so you came just in time. We’ll have a nice spread for her and her men. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to see you.” 

“Don’t call her that, please, father. We are only friends.” Hux said, for about the hundredth time, Brendol waved his hand dismissively. When he walked away Kylo transformed back and scowled. 

“Your father is awful.”

“I know.” Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“But out of curiosity, who is the knight?” Kylo began to follow Hux through the halls. 

“She is a childhood friend, Phasma. She is the leader of the king’s knights.” Hux smiled. “I think you will like her.” Hux turned and opened a door where a man was sitting at a large desk and writing. 

“Oh, hello Hux, and…?” the man smiled.

“Kylo” 

“Did my father already pass by? He said he would request two bedrooms for my familiar and I.” Hux explained. 

“Oh yes, Brendol did come by just now, but unfortunately almost all our rooms are going to be full tonight because of Phasma and her knights. I was able to save one for you though. Its your old bedroom too. Is that a problem?” The man looked back down at his parchment. 

“Well….where will he stay?” Hux looked back at Kylo. 

“It wasn’t a problem before at your cottage, right? I’ll just sleep in your bed.” Kylo shrugged. Hux turned a deep red. The man gave a knowing, sly smirk. 

“I’m glad you’ve finally found someone-“ The man began, pulling the key out of the desk drawer. Hux quickly grabbed it and thanked him, pulling Kylo away with him as he fast-walked out of the room and up the stairs to where his old bedroom was. 

“What’s wrong?” Kylo asked, following Hux along dutifully. 

“Nothing. Just don’t say things like that. People will get the wrong idea.” Hux took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair. 

“That we share a bed?” Kylo sat down on the bed, and then laid down on it. “Wow this one is really comfortable.” He spread his hands out and rubbed them across the comforter. 

“Yes.” Hux replied, hanging his hat up and his bag. “Scoot over. I want to lay down too.” Hux kicked off his shoes and crawled onto his old bed, sighing as he slowly sank into it. 

 

“So much has happened today.” He sighed, turning his head to look at Kylo. 

“Yeah…Hux…I want to tell you something, but please don’t become upset.” Kylo sighed, turning his head to look at him. 

“Hm?” Hux replied. 

“I don’t…trust Yupe.” Kylo admitted, turning away from him now. “I know he was your mentor, but doesn’t it seem oddly convenient that both his copy and the exact pages we needed were missing? If he is working with the Protectors, and they were the ones who killed Snoke, then he already would have known about his death…” Kylo sighed. 

“That’s a possibility. As of right now I think its fair to say we can’t rule out anyone.” Hux nodded to himself. “We have the king, my father, Yupe, and the 11 other council members.” Hux stared up at the ceiling now. 

“Who is on the council? Anyone you doubt would betray magic users?” Kylo asked. 

“Yupe, Sloan, Krennic, Rax, Baylo, Vidian, Mothma, Jarrus, Tano, Bridger, Veronde, and Sageon.” Hux looked pensive for a moment. 

“There is no way Sloan or Tano would give into the pressure from the Protectors. Everyone else I don’t know well enough, or I don’t trust completely. It could also be possible that someone on Snoke’s side was persuaded as well. Snoke from my understanding was a well-protected witch. He had you, after-all. So it must have taken someone from the inside to pull off not only getting through his followers, but also knowing that you were there and being able to handle you swiftly to get to Snoke.” Hux stared up at the high ceiling where a wooden chandelier hung. It was still daylight outside, and the maid wouldn’t light the candles until the evening, usually sometime during dinner. 

“Wow…I hadn’t really thought about it before, but you’re right. When The Protectors barged in, they not only knew to cloak their presence from my senses, but to chain me first before I could act. I don’t know anyone who would have betrayed my master though, but then again…I was usually kept apart from his other disciples. I didn’t really know them.” Kylo admitted, sitting up now and looking down at his hands. Hux’s eyes tracked him as he did so, nodding at Kylo’s words. 

“I-“ but before Hux could finish his thought someone began to knock his door. “Hold that thought…” Hux said as he sat up to answer his door. 

“Who is it?” Hux asked, hand on the doorknob. 

“The only person in this castle who hasn’t dove off the deep-end.” Phasma responded. Hux swung open the door and smiled, going in for a hug without hesitation. Kylo sniffed but remained silent. 

“I love the new armor, it sparkles like silver!” Hux exclaimed, standing back to admire it. 

“Thank you! They issue it to all captains.” Phasma turned to let the light hit it at different angles. 

“I heard you got a familiar, but he isn’t quite fully an animal…” Phasma peeked behind Hux and looked over at Kylo. 

“Yeah, that’s Kylo.” Hux turned his body to face him. Kylo put an unceremonious hand up as an attempt for a wave. 

“Hi.” Kylo simply said, letting his hand fall as quickly as it had risen.


End file.
